There are many kinds of solid state relays available now. Most have triac thyristors that act as main switches which are triggered by diac semiconductors to provide a controlled ON and OFF function. The present invention uses a trigger circuit consisting of a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR), a full wave rectifier bridge circuit and a light dependent resistor to trigger the main triac switch circuit. With the use of snubber circuits, the solid state relay of the present invention supersedes functionally of such devices heretofore known.